spiderman_animatedfandomcom-20200215-history
The Man Without Fear
: Looking for another article with the name Daredevil? Check out the Daredevil disambiguation page. The Man Without Fear is the seventh episode from season three. Spider-Man and Daredevil must work together to prove that Peter Parker is innocent and to bring the Kingpin to justice. Plot Inside the burning Fisktronics building Daredevil is able to keep debris from falling on him and Spider-Man by holding it up with his billy club. Daredevil and Spider-Man then crawl out from under the debris and go to get the data disc that could prove Peter Parker's innocence before it gets destroyed in the fire. As the two of them climb up a wall more debris falls and hits Daredevil. Spider-Man gets Daredevil to safety and goes back for the data disc. As Spider-Man makes it to a computer he finds the evidence to prove his innocence and downloads it to a disc. However, two guards arrive and shoot at Spider-Man. Spider-Man is able to jump out of the way and stick to a wall. However, the fire causes the wall to tumble down. Thinking that Spider-Man is dead the guards leave. However, Daredevil quickly arrives and leads Spider-Man outside to safety. On the roof of the Fisktronics building Spider-Man thanks Daredevil for saving him. However, Daredevil says that he was actually saving Peter Parker. For a moment Spider-Man believes that Daredevil knows who he really is. However, Daredevil says that he can clear Peter's name with the disc they got from the Fisktronics computer. Spider-Man then hands the disc to Daredevil and Daredevil tells Spider-Man that he will get the disc to Matt Murdock. Now that Daredevil trusts Spider-Man he tells him that their real enemy is the philanthropist Wilson Fisk and that in the criminal underworld he is known as the Kingpin. At that moment Spider-Man's spider sense goes off and they are soon surrounded by Susan Choi and other armed federal agents. However, Spider-Man and Daredevil are able to jump off the roof and swing to safety. Cast Cameos *Hobgoblin (Mentioned only) Locations *Earth-92131 :*New York City ::*Fisktronics Items *Daredevil's Billy Club *Web shooters *Data disc Continuity *This episode picks up directly where the last episode left off. *There are a few references to The Hobgoblin, Part I and The Hobgoblin, Part II in this episode. :*When Daredevil tells Spider-Man that Wilson Fisk is really the Kingpin, Spider-Man realizes that is why Hobgoblin attempted to assassinate him. Trivia *This episode and Framed was intended to be a backdoor pilot for a Daredevil cartoon. The series was put on hold to coincide with the 2003 Daredevil movie. However, the Daredevil series was eventually cancelled. Episode review Quotes "Why are you so interested in helping Parker?" "I like his work. He always shoots my good side." : '-Daredevil & Spider-Man' "I hate to leave you but if I don't get that disc Peter Parker will be cooked!" : '-Spider-Man' "I hope this software isn't soft boiled yet." : '-Spider-Man' "This time I'm getting out out of here." "How? You can't see your way through this smoke." "Maybe some of us look at the world differently than others." : '-Daredevil & Spider-Man' "Thanks. You saved me." "Actually I was saving Peter Parker." "Excuse me." "You got that disc, right?" "Oh, yeah right. The disc. This will clear Parker. Get it to your pal, Matt Murdock." "I'm sure he'll be grateful as I am for everything." "Hey, were even." "Since you and I appear to be on the same team I should tell you who are real adversary is in all this. His name is Wilson Fisk." "The entrepreneur and philanthropist?" "That's all a facade. Fisk is really a devious criminal mastermind who calls himself the Kingpin." "Wilson Fisk? Wait a minute. That would explain why the Hobgoblin was after him." : '-Spider-Man & Daredevil' Category:A-Z Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes Category:The Sins of the Fathers